


What is a Storm?

by Noaboa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noaboa/pseuds/Noaboa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel of heaven experiences fear for her little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Storm?

**What is a storm?**  
Feliel glided along the golden veined marble, touching her delicate finger to each and every pillar that was in her reach. Her dress glistened in the light from the large open windows to look at the heavens. She could see each and every silver speck within the massive pillars, keeping count in her head.  
She traveled these halls since she was created, but the numbers always changed. First they started to grow, then the numbers shrunk, diminishing to almost nothing, then sky rocketed the next time she counted. Feliel was always amazed at the beauty within such a piece of marble and it made her swoon to see the whole palace where she stayed glistening.  
Feliel reached a pair of glass doors, panels of crystals showing the scene behind the gates; a prarie with lush green grass and purple mountains not too far. She placed her hand on the glass, admiring every color of flowers that sparkled the land and each shade of blue in the sky. She could see the needles of each pine sway I the light breeze on the mountain, miles away. She smiled as she pushed the door open with a flick of a wrist and danced into the land.  
Her dress twirled as she flung herself across the ground, the grass beneath her feet leaning with her. The flowers fell to their knees at the slightest touch she gave them and the sky met her gaze as she beamed upon it. The mountains bowed as she fell to her knees, touching the ground with her fingertips, feeling their ever-constant movement. She blew kisses to the clouds and they blushed with pleasure, catching each and every kiss.  
Her magnificent beauty was nothing compared to when she saw the shining creature not too far. She gleamed and shined with joy, her face lighting up the clouds and shoving the sun into shame. Feliel ran towards the striking tiger that sat, waiting for her. It was an impressive beast, white covering its body with stripes of sliver and flecks of gold at the tips of its whiskers. It’s bright eyes were the color of sunsets on the water, shining like a calm lake. It was a large feline, but when Feliel reached the tiger, it fell to its knees, shaking at the pure glory of such a being.  
Feliel hugged the tiger around the neck, petting it’s back as it roared with satisfaction. She released, placing her forehead between the tiger’s eyes, each of them glowing in the grand power of each other. The tiger pulled back and fell onto its stomach, granting access for Feliel to rest her head on the creature’s rib cage.  
They both watched as the clouds threw shade upon their faces, the sky whisper a light breeze and the flowers were glittering pollen to the air, making it smell delicious.  
The clouds wisped away, bringing darker skies of gray and silver. Feliel’s smile faded as the mountains turned brown in caution and the flowers closed their petals, expecting danger.  
“Feliel,” he called, his figure appearing next to her. She did not look at him, rather avoiding his gaze as he stood above.  
“What is a storm, father?” she asked, watching the sky turn black. She could feel her father’s gaze upon her and she could feel the tense in the tense in the beast beneath her.  
“A storm?” her father asked. Feliel nodded as her father sat behind her, pulling her hair to brush. “Why do you ask, child?”  
“It brings fear into my soul, for I feel like I have no control. It thunders and rains and holds tears of the innocent. Why is there such a thing upon the heavens?”  
He folded her hair between his fingers, pausing to speak for only a moment. “It is the worst feelings an angel can =have, put into material form. It is sadness, anger and rage. It is the beating of the drums of heartbeats to fast, the rivers of crying as rage boils and bursts from within. It is the material form of loss.”  
“What is lost, father?” Feliel asks, feeling the cold breeze between her eyelashes and the start of cold rain upon her toes.  
“Your brother lost a piece of him today. It was loss from between his fingers, torn from the base of his heart. It is your brother, smashing the tables, breaking the windows, and crying in fits of rage for he is in terrible pain. He lost a part of who he was and now he feels nothing for he focused on that part of him only and now he is lifeless within his soul. He spits fire, crashing the heavens with blind fear and casting a shadow of darkness to all below.”  
“Who is lost, father?”  
“His partner in heaven, his souls mate for eternity. Your borhter came too close and he crushed the ground too hard and was too late the catch his love. Now, your brother is lost in fear and loneliness.”  
“Which brother?” Feliel asked, wishing for anything but the worst.  
“Castiel.”  
It was the worst for she felt her brother’s love and she now felt her brother’s pain. Feliel screamed as she felt the fear, the darkness and she grew with her rage, rising high above the mountains. She kicked, smashing the mountains beneath her, the flowers crushing beneath her feet. The grass leaned from her form, but none could escape. Her beast ran form her anger and hid in fear for fear is what glowered from her soul, darkness following.  
Feliel saw her glowering, saw the pain and shrunk away form it, and knew what she had to do. She ran form her destruction, shattered the glass doors and saw the crushed pillars and broken marble. Her brother stood, fuming above her, tears creating lakes in the broken stones. No longer afraid, she touched her brother and he shoved her, but she stood her ground, forcing him to look down upon her.  
Feliel hugged her brother’s leg as she cried. She did not count the moments, but it was long before her brother shrunk to her and she pulled his head to rest it upon her chest. He cried for many years and he cried many lakes until her fell asleep in her arms.  
“There is nothing I can say to make anything better, little brother. But family will always be there for you, no matter what. I am here little brother.”

Feliel did not know how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please any comments. I didn't edit as much as I should have, but I still feel the story was told fully. Thank you!


End file.
